Световой меч Дарта Вейдера
|affiliation= }} Персональный световой меч Дарта Вейдера, созданный лично им, служил лорду ситхов больше двадцати лет. Сконструированное за девятнадцать лет до битвы при Явине оружие было уничтожено вместе со станцией Звезда Смерти II. Конструкцией он похож на первый световой меч Энакина Скайуокера. Появления * *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''The Force Unleashed II novel'' *"Extinction" *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' * *''Star Wars'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Trilogy Arcade'' *''Escape from the Death Star'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Vader's Quest 4'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *''Rebellion 8: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 3'' *''Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4'' *''Rebellion 10: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 5'' *''Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] / novel / junior novelization / radio *''Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: A Storybook'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Mighty Chronicles * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] / novel / junior novelization / radio *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Mighty Chronicles *''Star Wars 108'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out'' * * * * *''Soulcalibur IV'' Источники *''Chewbacca's Activity Book'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book'' (1980) *''The Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book'' (1982) *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Luke Skywalker) *''Star Wars Word Puzzles'' * *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * }} Категория:Личные световые мечи